SpringTrap's Awakening
by turtlechic14
Summary: Purple Guy died in the suit of a Golden Bunny, SpringTrap. The six deceased kids were set free from their tombs. How, and in which order, did it happen in?


**I decided to do a one-time thing on Five Nights at Freddy's 3, but just because everyone's going crazy about it. So, same as usual. R and R, enjoy and (of course) I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's 1, 2, or 3. They belong to their rightful owners and or creators'. Enjoy!**

He ran as far as he could. They were right behind him, their metal feet banging against the pizzerias hard floors. All six of the kids he had murdered were chasing him, possessing the six animatronics that resembled Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The Purple Guy ran around the pizzeria, being careful not to run into a dead end or let any of the animatronics' corner him. The other four: Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle had all been destroyed, incinerated after the Bite of 87'. But without the four toy animatronics' these six weren't any less dangerous or any less merciless. They'd been hunting him for years, waiting for the unruly day when he would walk straight into that pizzeria at night, when they'd be able to corner him.

He entered a doorway that led down to the basement, where the power was restored and controlled . . . where there was one more forgotten animatronic waiting. He raced down the stairs, his footsteps echoing as he moved down the staircases and the platforms. Looking up he gasped as Bonnie poked his head over the railing and spotted him. His purple eyes instantly turned into slits and he turned away. Purple Guy moved even faster once he heard the clanging of metal against metal as the animatronics' raced down the stairs after him.

_Move faster! MOVE FASTER!_ His mind screamed as his footsteps hit each stair with a _clang!_ Suddenly, he stopped and stared straight ahead. There, leaning against the generator, was the forgotten and deactivated animatronic. Hearing the footsteps grow closer he raced down the last flight of stairs and raced for what he thought was his only way of staying alive.

Minutes later he watched with a smirk as Freddy came before him. Marionette appeared on Freddy's right, Golden Freddy on the left. As they stepped closer towards him Foxy, Bonnie and Chica came down the last set of stairs and stood before them all. Marionette moved left a little, allowing Chica to stand next to Freddy and Foxy to stand between Marionette and Chica. Golden Freddy moved slightly to his left, allowing Bonnie to stand between him and Freddy. The six animatronics or spiritual kids looked at Purple Guy with an air of anxiousness and surprise.

Standing before them was The Purple Guy, yes, but they couldn't exactly see him. Before them was an animatronic bunny with golden fur. It looked old and withered. Holes were spread out throughout its body, revealing parts of its endoskeleton. Wires popped out in random places across its body, some sparking with electricity. In some of the holes there was purple, indicating one thing: Purple Guy was inside of the animatronic.

No one moved a muscle. No one dared to breathe. Purple Guy tried to move, but he didn't know how to operate the animatronic from the inside. He stood still, watching his victims as they stared him down. He started to feel cold as he stood there, as if any second something bad would happen . . . and anything could happen.

Suddenly, he triggered the spring trap. Instantly he felt pain as the gears and wires crushed and cut him. He cried out in absolute pain and fell to his knees. Blood spilled from every opening of the animatronic, splashing to the floor and spreading into a giant, crimson red puddle. He fell to the floor, finally dead and gone.

The six deceased children only watched in surprise and satisfaction. They stood in a semi-circle around his fallen body, blocking the doorway back up the staircase. They stood there for nearly five minutes, looking down upon Purple Guy, their murderer.

Freddy finally looked up and stared at the wall as he felt a tugging sensation on the deceased boy that had possessed him for so long. The other five children felt it as well. It was a calm and warm feeling that embodied them, asking them to go with it. They agreed to follow its lead and their spirits instantly felt warmer and lighter as their anger and despair turned into happiness and ease.

Freddy asked for Chica and Bonnie's hand and the two accepted, placing one of their hands in his outstretched ones. Chica lightly tapped Foxy's left wrist and he obliged, setting his metal paw into her hand. Marionette wrapped its hand around Foxy's hook and gripped it firmly as it waited for the inevitable. Bonnie outstretched his left hand towards Golden Freddy and he accepted it, quickly taking the purple paw in his.

The sensation became stronger and they felt a firm grip on their deceased spirits. Slowly, and in sync, Golden Freddy and Marionette bowed their heads. After them Foxy and Bonnie did as well, closing their eyes solemnly. Lastly, Chica and Freddy did as well as an astounding white and golden light appeared behind them, casting its strong glow upon the six deceased children.

_I am a nightmare. I will haunt others if you will not, and I will kill._

The eerie and raspy voice followed the six kids as they passed into the afterlife. It taunted them and never left their side until he could go no further. The Golden Bunny's eyes lit up, his right hand twitching as he activated. Its eyes focused on the disappearing spirit of the six children he had murdered. He watched in disgust and, in a way, despair, as he watched their rested souls be taken away and into the heavens above.

_My name is SpringTrap, and I'm here to do the Devil's dirty work. I will never rest until I am done and until I am free from this damn animatronic, this damn world._

Purple Guy, now known as SpringTrap as he possessed the animatronic, shuddered once more and deactivated. His body slumped and his eyes dimmed once more as he shut down. The light faded, as well with the six deceased children. Once the light was gone all that was left was the six animatronics standing in the generator room. They didn't move at all. Their eyes no longer glowed like a human's and they would never move without the help of a motor again, for the children no longer possessed them.

SpringTrap lay before the original and unmoving animatronics', though he could move without a motor. Purple Guy lay dead inside, his body crushed by the pressure from the gears and his body still dripping cold, crimson blood.

The night passed on slowly, but no one came into the pizzeria again. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was no more and it would never re-open as a pizzeria. Years would pass before a new company would buy it, reconstruct it, and turn it into a horror attraction. They would find SpringTrap at the bottom of the staircase, hidden in the basement and lying next to the generator. They'd reactivate him, not even considering the fact of why he was in the basement and not on stage with the rest of the animatronic characters that had fallen apart in their years of disrepair and no use.

In that horror attraction, at night, Purple Guys deceased spirit would awaken and become SpringTrap, the final animatronic and the final person who died at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. SpringTrap would awaken and do the one thing the six deceased children did when they possessed the six animatronics that had been the stars of the Fazbear's Franchise: Haunt the poor night guard.

And he would never stop; he would never go to heaven or hell. Purple Guy would be known as SpringTrap, the golden bunny animatronic that would haunt and kill for fun.


End file.
